The invention relates in general to ballistic munitions and in particular to fin-stabilized ballistic projectiles.
Military organizations have a growing demand for precision guided munitions. In contrast to traditional spin-stabilized ballistic munitions, a fin-stabilized projectile relies on fins in its base to sustain stability and maneuverability during flight. Deploying fins on a projectile from a tube-launched environment is a difficult task requiring much engineering design and analysis. A projectile experiences high loads and large accelerations during a ballistic gun launch. Upon exiting the muzzle, the projectile needs a simple and reliable fin deployment method.
In addition to the gun launch and deployment constraints, fins also must perform their intended function of maintaining aeroballistic stability of the projectile. Maintaining stability requires the fins to have a specific geometry and method of intrusion into the airstream. The fins must obtain a specific center of pressure for aeroballistic stability and maneuverability over the entire flight mission.
A need exists for a reliable fin deployment method and apparatus that maintains the aeroballistic stability of a projectile.